Shuuhei's Brown Ballerina
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Shuuhei's "coworke" Rangiku decides to tell his girl friend Haineko what he REALLY does for a living. In the most f'ed up way possible. What happens when Haineko finds out. Will she stay or leave? Au! Non-Con second installment of the Brown Ballerina Series. Mature smutt.


**_Shuuhei's "coworker" Rangiku decides to tell his girl friend Hineko what he REALLY does for a living. In the most f'ed up way possible. What happens when Hineko finds out. Will she stay or leave? Au! Non-Con second installment of the Brown Ballerina Series. Mature smutt._**

 ** _Ok every now it's time to meet Shuuhei's Brown Ballerina! This will be a NON-CON FAN-FIC! (non consensual sex) If your not down with that keep it moving! Y'all already know how I get down soooo….Enjoy! This will be a one shot with multiple chapters!_**

 ** _ShuuheiXHianeko_**

 ** _Xxxxxxx_**

Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" yelled the enthusiastic studio audience.

Jerry Springer slides down a pole on his stage and makes his rounds shaking hands with some of the audience members before they settle down to their seats to watch emotional trainwrecks air their dirty laundry on his nationally televised show.

"Today on my show we have lovers sharing sexy secrets." stated Jerry. His audience gave an appreciative "OOOOHHHH" for the juicy subject matter.

"Let's meet our first guest Shuuhei. Shuuhei has been dating his girlfriend, Hianeko, for over a year and a half now, but he has a sexy secret that he wants to tell her." said Jerry to the home and studio audience.

"Hey Jerry." came Shuuhei's low baritone voice from the stage where he sat in a solitary chair.

"Hey Shuuhei. So tell us why you are here today on my show." replied Jerry congenially.

"Well I'm here to ask for my girlfriend to marry me." replied an increasingly nervous as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"AAAAAWWWW" replied the audience.

"But the theme of today's show is Sharing Sexy Secrets. I'm confused. Why would you be here if you are going to propose to her?" asked Jerry as he led Shuuhei by the nose to the inevitable, crushing reason why he was on national television.

Shuuhei blew out a tense breath that ruffled his outwardly stoic demeanor and replied, "It's because I need to come clean to her about what I do for a living and see if she'll still be with me."

"OOHHHHHH" replied the audience in full rapt attention at the steamy bit of news about to unfold before their very eyes.

"And what do you do for a living?" asked Jerry into the crowd's attentive silence.

"I-I am a porn star Jerry." Shuuhei stated blandly, after blowing out a harsh breath.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAA!" responded the audience before resuming their "JERRY!" chant.

After the crowd slowly calmed down from the juicy tidbit, Jerry continued his "investigation" of the facts.

"So, she doesn't know that you are involved in pornography? What did you tell her that you do?" asked Jerry.

"I just told her that I'm an personal fitness trainer." replied a slightly nervous Shuuhei.

"I'll say you're probably one heck of an entertainer." replied Jerry. The crowd laughed heartily and renewed their "JERRY" chant until they quieted down after a few moments. The show's producer made the noise "BOING!" over the studio's stereo system, much to Shuuhei's chagrin & the audience's delight.

"So, she's outside the studio right now and hasn't heard anything that has transpired. Without further ado, let's bring out Hianeko!"

The crowd claps with the arrival of Hianeko. A few catcalls went out to the attractive caramel skinned woman. Shuuhei looks over at the love of his life and sees confusion and hurt written all over her pretty brown face.

"Hello Hianeko. Welcome to the show." says Jerry.

"Hi, Jerry." said Hianeko softly as she steadied her wobbly gaze upon Jerry as he stood in the midst of the audience.

Hianeko, do you know why you are here today?" stated Jerry in a reassuring tone that didn't reach the nervous woman's ears.

"No, I don't." she replied, visibly shaking and wringing her hands.

Shuuhei felt like an ass. He looked as his woman sitting in the chair next to him. She looked delectable as usual. Her beautiful hair was short and sleek making his hands itch to reach out and stroke it. Her almond shaped green eyes flitted back and forth at the lecherous smiles of strangers anxious to see her impending misery. He didn't even call the show – his bitch of a co-worker called the show because she wanted his Hianeko out the way so she could start something up with him.

Forcing himself to come back to reality, he focused on her shapely brown calves. Her body was covered up by a soft peach colored cashmere knit sweater set and a chocolate colored suede pencil skirt which led to the smooth expanse of those beautiful calves before ending on her brown sandal heels that accented her cute, suckable toes.

"Shuuhei. Is there something that you would like to tell Hianeko?" asked Jerry, bringing Shuuhei's focus completely back to the harsh stage lights and burly bodyguards in the stage corners.

Shuuhei blew out a sigh, and ran his hand through his tangerine hair. "Kitten, I brought you here to tell you the truth about me, before you hear it from anyone else. I love you. I've never been in love with anyone before you and it would break my heart if what I tell you makes you not ever want to be with me again."

Hianeko stared at him, not moving a muscle in her body.

"Kitten, I want you to marry me. But I have to tell you that my job isn't as a personal trainer like I told you earlier. Kitten, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but, I'm an actor in pornographic films."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH" screamed the crowd as they whooped and cheered at the news.

Hianeko sat in the chair numbly looking at her boyfriend. She looked at the chisled face of the man she shared her heart and body with and fought to continue breathing. She felt the stares and heard the whistles of the audience as they openly reveled in her despair. Her man had never looked so devastatingly gorgeous as he did today. He had on a simple white polo shirt that accented his tanned skin wonderfully. His spiky jet black hair was pointed all over his head, showing his sincere glowing grey eyes as he peered intently into her own green eyes.

In that moment, his breathing halted as his heart pounded ferociously in his chest. It was her eyes. Her eyes weren't the same. They weren't the eyes of his lover & friend. They weren't the eyes of his lady. They weren't the eyes of the woman whose heart he worked so hard to capture and were the eyes of a wounded woman. More specifically, the woman he wounded.

Deeply.

Her usual bright reflective and happy orbs were dimmed. His heart lurched as he realized the full gravity of the situation. He realized that he had lost her trust and probably destroyed her love for him. And his heart, the one that she held, began to hurt physically from the loss of the light that was once in her lovely brown eyes.

'Oh my God.' he thought. 'She won't forgive me. My kitten won't forgive me. What have I done?' He thought in rapid succession as he tried to process the look on her face and the lsuffocating oss of her once lit eyes. 'The smile in her eyes is gone. She's gone. Oh my God she's gone to me. FUCK!' he thought ferociously as he tried to speak once again, finding his voice absent & lost to his raging thoughts.

Amidst the cheers and jeers of the hungry crowd, Hianeko closed her eyes. Tears slid down her mahogany brown cheeks and landed softly on her cashmere covered chest. Slowly the jeers died down, as the audience waited in rapt attention for Hianeko's fight or flight response. She felt Shuuhei's eyes on her, but she was too busy worrying about breathing, rather than his discomfort to the situation he put them in.

"So Hianeko, did you have any idea that this was going on?" spoke Jerry calmly to her panic ridden mind.

Her sad eyes flitted to Jerry. The sudden movement caused more tears to spill. She hoarsely replied, "N-No, Jerry. I didn't know."

"AAAAAWWWW" groaned the still enthusiastic audience.

"Apparently there is more to this story. Shuuhei, as I understand it, you didn't call the show, but a woman that you know did, because she wanted to 'out' you to your girlfriend. Do you know who this could be?" asked Jerry to a hurting Shuuhei.

Shuuhei rubbed a strong hand over his gorgeous face, and bowed his head. After clearing his throat, he replied, "Yes, Jerry. I have a pretty damn good feeling that I know who this is."

"Okay then. Let's meet Rangiku everyone! Rangiku come on out!" shouted Jerry over the jeers of the crowd.

"BBBBBBOOOOOOOO!"

Rangiku sauntered out onto the stage reveling in the mayhem she caused. She was anxious to see what woman captured Shuuhei's elusive, almost non-existent heart. She was surprised that the defeated woman on stage was black, but quickly smiled to cover her shock. 'So he prefers chocolate. I'm surprised by that, but whatever, he'll be mine now.' thought Rangiku as she walked up to the devastated black woman.

"Just so you know, bitch, I've been fucking your man on camera for years." snarled Rangiku into Hianeko's face. Before she could blink, Hineko yanked hard on Rangiku's reddish orange hair and landed a quick punch to her eye.

The audience roared in appreciation as the show's producer made the "ding ding ding" sound of a boxing match commencing erupt through the studio's speaker system. Cheers of "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" were heard over the scuffle occuring between the two women. Burly security guards intercepted the women – one holding onto a slightly roughed up Rangiku and the other pushing Hianeko in the direction of Shuuhei.

A stagehand ran on stage while the two women fought to regain control of their breath with two small cups of water. Rangiku took a sip of her drink before launching it in Hianeko's direction. A couple droplets hit Hianeko on her chest. Hianeko launched her water, hitting Rangiku full blast in the face before charging for the flame haired woman.

Shuuhei stood dumbfounded watching the humiliating scene unfold. When Hianeko jumped for Rangiku again, this time succeeding in tackling the woman to the ground and getting a few kicks and punches into her, he sprang into action.

With more effort than he could have imagine, he helped the security guard pull Hianeko off Rangiku. Rangiku's face was beginning to swell from the connected punches to her eye and lip. Hianeko fought off the arms wrapped around her waist restraining her. Once she realized that they belonged to Shuuhei, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could.

Once her palm connected with the stubble of his cheek, the audience gave an audible gasp before promptly cheering for Hianeko. Once they settled down, Jerry began to talk to the threesome again. "So Hianeko, I take it you had no idea that Shuuhei has been sleeping with Rangiku for money?" asked Jerry in a voice of fake concern.

"No. I was not aware of this, Jerry." responded Hianeko as she looked into the crowd for Jerry's voice before realizing, with a start, that he was standing close to her on stage. She turned to Shuuhei, who watched her intently and asked him the million dollar question.

"Why didn't you tell me you make porn?" she stated as simply as possible.

Shuuhei looked over to the love of his life and found no words in his throat that could make her come back to him. "Kitten, I..." he started.

"No. I am not your Kitten. You don't get the right to call me that." she heatedly retorted before falling silent to hear his response.

The crowd cheered for Hianeko, it's champion in the sad, sad tale. Shuuhei looked at her, feeling the sting in his cheek from where her hand hit his face. He finally sighed before saying, "Hianeko, I've been wanting to tell you what I do for a living for a long time now. When we first met I knew you were different and worth the world, but as we grew closer, I grew more and more frightened of losing you because of what I do for a living."

Hianeko's eyes burned into Shuuhei's. If he was a lesser man, he would have flinched at the level of anger and hatred directed at him through her eyes. Before she could respond, Jerry's voice could be heard cutting the silence after the audience "Ooohhhs".

Jerry walked off the stage and was walking around the studio before stopping and turning in Hineko's direction to ask the second million dollar question of the segment.

"So Hianeko, will you marry Shuuhei?" asked Jerry.

Hianeko looked at Shuuhei for a brief moment before looking down at the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her body in a protective stance, her brown sandal heels on the ground nearby her bare feet. She couldn't help the silent tears that slid down her face.

After a tense moment of silence she lifted her eyes to Jerry and simply said,

"No."

Shuuhei waited with baited breath to know what she would do. However her reply to Jerry's question was a death sentence for his heart. He felt it lurch at her response, and walked over to Hianeko. Once he was close enough to reach out for her, he gave the passionate plea for his heart.

"Hianeko. Sweetheart, please don't leave me. Having sex with Rangiku or anyone else doesn't mean anything to me. Only you. It's only ever been you that has meant the world to me. You've given me so much of yourself and I want to give you all of me in return. Please, just give me another chance. I promise to never hurt you again, just please stay with me." said Shuuhei as he bent down and kneeled in front of her.

Hianeko let Shuuhei wrap his arms around her waist and put his head against her soft semi flat stomach. She felt the flutter of his heart pounding against her thigh. She felt her body begin to cream at his touch – and silently cursed her purely pavlovian response. Once she felt his fingers rub small circles across her lower back and away from the prying audience's eyes, she knew she had to put distance between the two of them.

She twisted herself out of his arms, and looked down at him. "I can't trust you Shuuhei. And I don't respect you anymore. We could have worked through this if you told me the truth. I don't know how, but I know we could have. Now, I can't marry a man that I can't trust. I'm sorry." she said before picking up her heels and walking out of the studio.

Hianeko navigated the corridors with tears partially blinding her, asking for the direct route out of this new personal hell called the Jerry Springer Show studios. The camera crew followed her as she headed for the green room and out the door. Jerry followed her asking her if she really wanted to leave, which she confirmed for the camera & audience. The audience said their "AAAAWWWW"s to which Hianeko could neither hear nor care to hear.

As she made her way out the studio, Rangiku threw an evil smirk at the audience and said "Ha! That's what the stupid bitch gets! Run away little girl!" she cajoled as the audience booed her thoroughly. Chants of "Slut! Slut! Slut!" rose from the angry crowd, to which Rangiku moved her arms like a conductor. Once the audience realized that she was reveling in the attention, she shouted, "And a damn good one too!" The audience continued booing Rangiku, before falling silent to watch Shuuhei's movements.

Shuuhei slowly rose to his feet before locating a chair and burying his head in his hands. The audience saw his anguish and tried to console him with a reassuring "AAAAAWWWW". Shuuhei looked up, with reddened eyes and peered at Rangiku. The slut looked quite pleased with herself. She also settled into a chair, and was bobbing one stick thin leg up and down in the air suggestively.

"So, it's just me and you Shuu-Shuu baby. Whatcha wanna do? Hmmm?" asked Rangiku coyly.

"You and your builshit lost me the love of my life! How can you even proposition me when my life is in shambles? How can you even look at yourself and consider yourself a decent human being?" shouted an angry, frustrated Shuuhei.

The audience cheered at the same moment Jerry came back from the backstage area. Chants of "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" resounded through the walls. New chants of "You suck! You suck! You suck!" arose from the crowd, directed at Rangiku. She responded with a hearty "Well DUH! I get paid to do it good too!" to the audience. A few of the men cheered at this while the majority of the crowd booed and shook their heads as the backstage producers played the BOING! track again making the men in the audience cheer louder.

Rangiku looked over at a despondent Shuuhei. She took his anger in stride. Secretly, she liked when he was ticked – it meant that he did feel something and didn't just bottle up his emotions like most of the one dimensional dicks she fucked. She kept her composure waiting for him to calm down some.

She sighed and said, "Shuu, you know I've liked you. If anyone should be with you, by your side, it should be me. I understand you. I know you. Hell I've probably fucked you more times than that other bitch..." was all she could get out before Shuuhei lept out of his seat and walked away from her heading after Hianeko.

The boisterous crowd roared their approval of Shuuhei chasing after his woman. He, on the other hand, could care less what a bunch of emotionally starved individuals looking to revel in another person's despair and grief could care to feel about his crumbling life.

Rangiku calls to him of "Shuu! Shuuhei! Where the hell do you think you are going?" went unnoticed by him. He was a man on a mission: to get back the woman whose love he had lost.


End file.
